


My Eyes

by Greytail8573



Series: Creepypasta/Reader Stories [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Murder, Organ Theft, Reader is Possessed by a Demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: You have just destroyed everything you have ever known. what do you do? go with this strange man who says he can help you or try and disappear on your own?
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Series: Creepypasta/Reader Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639315
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

You stand alone in the flames. Everything was gone. Your friends, your teachers, your normal life. You had blacked out hours before and killed everyone. You then set the building aflame. Tears prick in your eyes.  
"I thought I could control it,..." You murmur.  
"No one can control the demon inside of them." You jump at the new voice.  
You spin around. A man stood there, about your age. He had messy auburn hair and grey skin. He wore a blue mask and a dark grey hoodie. His jeans were dirty and ripped. Bandages wrap around his right thigh and arm.  
"Who are you?" You ask.  
"I'm Jack. You are?"  
"Y/N." You reply.  
Jack reaches up and takes off his mask. You shudder at his face. Empty eye sockets, black goo, sharp teeth. He grins at you.  
"I can take you to a place where you can stay safe." He says. "A place where no one will try to hurt you. In fact, I can help you at least keep the demon at bay."  
"O-ok,..." You murmur. "That would be nice,..."


	2. Chapter 2

You and Jack are walking in the woods now. You wonder where he is taking you.   
“Keep up!” he calls.  
You scurry to catch up with him. He had donned his mask again and was picking his way through the undergrowth as though he had eyes.  
“How can you see?” you ask.  
“The demon possessing me helps.” he says. “Although I can’t see anything but black, white and several shades of grey.”  
“Sounds tough.” you say.  
He shrugs. “Meh. It's fine. It’s not like I miss the colors. It makes it easier to kill.”  
“You kill?!” you gasp.  
“Yeah. otherwise I wouldn’t have food.” Jack says nonchalantly.  
You shudder. Jack laughs.  
“Better get used to it. It’s gore or you get out.” he chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nessa! Emma! I’m back! We have a new friend too!” Jack yells once you reach a house in the woods.

“A new friend?” a soft voice asks from the shadows.

A girl steps out. She had long black hair that flowed gently over her shoulders. One of her eyes was covered by her hair, but the one that was seen was a pure red. The skin that you could see was an angry red color. 

“Y/N, meet Nessa. She’s what one would call a demon’s vessel.” Jack says.

“Yo.” you say.

Nessa rolls her visible eye. “Emma, they’re not hostile.”

Another girl exits the house. She had grey skin like Jack. Her eyes were icy blue and her hair was dyed yellow. She looks at you curiously.

“Hello. I’m Emma.” she murmurs.

“Y/N.” you reply.

“We’re all either possessed or vulnerable to being possessed here, so there’s no need to hide your demon.” Jack says to you.

You nod. “ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this is going on hiatus so I can catch up on other projects. sorry

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short


End file.
